Work recovery following myocardial infarction will be studied in a prospective way utilizing oxygen uptake and debt as the parameters of measurement. This study will document whether functional objective physiologic work recovery takes place in patients suffering a primary myocardial infarction, the length of time necessary for recovery, and factors affecting it. The longitudinal study will be conducted on employees of local industrial firms and patients referred from private physicians.